princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thread Ghosts
Since very early in Princess Applejack's history, perhaps even before the thread's inception, an unknown impulse has been guiding the hands of its writers. Its presence is felt when more or less unrelated stories mesh to make perfect sense, or when one writer grabs a concept right out of the air, only to find that it was used in the exact same context many threads ago. PAJ scholars speak of this phenomena only in hushed or shocked tones, and when they do, they name them: The Thread Ghosts. Sightings * When Pastebin Anon went looking for the 1000th story, he found Thread 8, story 67: a story about the unveiling of a stained glass window commemorating the ascension and coronation of Princess Applejack. This was widely regarded as ghostsign. * In an unconfirmed sighting, in Two's third appearance, she made an offhand comment when Shining Armor asked her if she wanted to be green in Candyland. "Uhwanna be blue. I like blue." ** Later, when it was revealed Cadence mixes up numbers and colors, it turns out a very distinct one had the same association as Blue. That is to say, to Cadence, Blue = 2. ** She essentially said "Uhwanna be be 2.", in her third appearance, before she shed her anxiety over wanting a less intimidating number. In her childish voice. Before she had even started showing her childish tendencies. * Thread 4, story number 133, 18 makes an offhand comment while angry at Cadence. "Next time you wanna thank me, tell your husband blowjobs don't count as cheating or something! UGH! FRICKEN PRISS!" ** Over a month later, by a completely different author in thread 10, Chrysalis sneaks in a very, very specific bill in Canterlot. Guess what it's about. This was not seen as a sighting until, during that story, someone noticed... *** "18 said it to Cadence, completely frustrated and lacking any sort of self awareness to the BRILLIANCE she was inspiring."-Chrysalis. * Since her arc ended and she has been on the run, Chitania discovered the joys of Popcorn, to the point where it is now her favorite food and she carries around a maker dubbed "Mr Popcorn" everywhere with her. ** During the Chitania Arc, at the end of her rampage it looked like she was about to crush Ponyville. In desperation, 29 used the magical artifact Zecora had given to him earlier, well before Chitania's arc, to channel the love of the souls necessary to get her attention. That object? A children's toy, a little push-mower like toy that popped balls as you rolled it. *** Or, as the toy is most commonly known, a "Corn Popper". * Thread 21, story number 7 and 8, posted within 41 seconds of each other. Both involve Spike eating what he thinks is a gem, but in actuality is a creature of some kind. Merely coincidence, or ghosts!?... Probably the former, but you never know with them. * The very first thread, in a non-canon "Anon" POV story foretold that Canterlot would be destroyed and replaced with new Canterlot... almost 16 thread later. * In thread 38, during the game show subplot, there was a very peculiar event. Two different stories regarding DT, SS, 77 and Cheerilee reacting to one of the events were posted within eleven seconds of each other. This was regarded as merely a coincidence, until what happened next. ** An author, deciding to poke fun at this, had them declare that the weird sense of Déjà vu was somehow Pinkies fault, and thus they screamed "KICK HER ASS, TWILIGHT!" This was not a big deal, as neither Pinkie nor Twilight had been in a solo event yet. *** At least, not until the next story, that is... posted exactly 13 seconds later. Also in thread 38, Chrysalis is yelling "I want to see Shiny go in the goo! MAKE SHINY GO IN THE GOO! I don't care about his dad!". The next story, posted less than two minutes later, is about Nightlight preparing to go in the goo for an event. Screenshots Destiny ahple 1.png|The reveal of the 1,000th story was an unusually brazen display by the thread ghosts Destiny ahple 2.png|Aftermath of the Story 1K reveal Category:Concepts Category:Extras